Diga que não é verdade
by Naominora
Summary: Ele é um cara mal. Ela é doce e atrapalhada. Ele é o cara mais encrenqueiro da faculdade. Ela é apaixonada pelo capitão do time de basquete. Ele faz sua vida de cabeça pra baixo. Ela fica sabendo que o “Cara mal” será seu irmão.


Capitulo um

Pesadelo

O campus da faculdade de Princeton, Nova Jérsi, Estados Unidos, uma das oitos prestigiosas universidades da Ivy League, formigada de alunos ao redor daquele campo esverdeado, às vezes, ressequido de amarelo em tempos secos, era o lugar perfeito para tirar o excesso de atividades, ou até mesmo, se declarar. Estava apaixonada alguns meses por Ian Costner, até dizíamos que ele era filho do Kevin Costner, ele é capitão do time de basquete da universidade e esta na mesma sala que eu. Decidi então me declarar, mas da maneira mais romântica que encontrei, meio boba, mas foi, contando todos os meus sentimentos: entregar uma carta.

_Mas a sorte nunca esteve do meu lado... então eu espero que algum milagre aconteça e possa melhorar esta situação..._

- Lá vem ele! – sussurrou uma garota de longos cabelos cacheados agachada na grama, se escondendo atrás de uma parede, observando um garoto que vinha despreocupadamente ao seu encontro, segurando uma bola de basquete nas mãos e usando fones de ouvido.

Lívia, ao seu lado em pé, tremia de forma descontrolada, segurando um envelope de carta nas mãos, ao qual já estava quase completamente amassado.

- Alvo avistado às 12h! – murmurou mais uma vez a garota de cabelos cacheados.

- Emma, por favor, não fale mais nada. O meu estado de nervosismo já é tamanho e não precisa de mais um empurrão seu! – falou Lívia com a voz tremula que acompanhava o compasso de seu corpo. – v-v-vamos parar com isso... – murmurou em tom de suplica.

- Tenha mais confiança em você, Lívia. – disse uma outra garota ao lado de Lívia. Seu nome era Natty, tinha cabelos negros e curtos até os ombros. – Esperou até aqui. Agora vai! – encorajou.

_Sou Lívia Bettany, tenho 20 anos e estudo pós-graduação, buscando meu mestrado acadêmico em filosofia este é meu segundo ano, que ironia._

- Rápido ele esta vindo! – exclamou Emma com euforia num tom de voz baixo, enquanto Lívia ainda segurava a cara em mãos que só faltava rasgar. Emma pegou Lívia pelo braço e a empurrou para fora do "esconderijo de observação" com força fazendo a garota tropeçar. Lívia não levantou o rosto, ruborizado, seu coração batia na garganta e ela só conseguia enxergar os próprios sapatos e os sapatos masculinos à frente, parados, esperando sua pronunciação. Fechou os olhos. A tensão era tamanha e a vergonha que Lívia sentia aumentava a cada minuto, com a carta que parecia fazer mais parte dela mesmo do que um simples papel. E numa voz alta, tremula e embargada, esticando os braços para entregar a carta, ainda de cabeça baixa. Falou:

- Ian Costner, eu gosto de você, por favor, aceite isso! – Emma soltou uma exclamação apavorada e Natty, as suas costas, levou a mão à boca como se sufocasse um grito. Lívia ainda se mantinha na mesma posição. Abriu os olhos devagarzinho fazendo com que estes se acostumassem à claridade da tarde. Levantando a cabeça com a mesma lentidão, em fim ela arregalou os olhos de forma interrogativa. – hã? – murmurou ela. "Quem é ele?" pensou. Para seu espanto, Ian Costner ia passando alguns passos de distancia. Lívia sentiu seu estomago despencar centenas de metros, uma frieza tomou conta de sua espinha e a tremedeira que a havia deixando alguns minutos voltou de forma avassaladora. "O que significa isso!"

- Idiota. – falou o rapaz a sua frente, era muito bonito o que a fez corar. Lívia abriu a boca para replicar, mas fora impedida pela vergonha, e num ultimo ato de sobrevivência, saiu correndo aos prantos.

- Idiota!! – saiu gritando, não com o rapaz, mas consigo mesma.

- Que embaraçoso. – disse Emma ao olhar Lívia correndo sem rumo pelo campus da faculdade, aos prantos.

O rapaz a via de longe, ainda correndo por entre as árvores do campus, um pedaço de papel amassado estava balançando aos seus pés. Ele o apanhou.

- Você é uma idiota! – urrou Emma brava depois de algum tempo, as três se encontravam dentro da sala de química, após a aula. Lívia estava sentada em cima de uma meszinha, encolhida como um gato sem dono, chorando e fungando alto. – Quem confundiria a pessoa que gosta com um estranho? Claro, só pode ser um idiota mesmo!

- Eu estava muito nervosa! – justificou fungando. Natty só observava com uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

- Acho que você não consegue ser mais idiota que isso! – brigou Emma chateada. Lívia fungava tremendo. – Dessa já daí! – exclamou irritada.

- A pessoa que você confundiu era Matsumoto Takanori, do primeiro ano. – falou Natty como se explicasse algo não tão importante.

- Quem é ele? Ele é famoso? – quis saber Lívia ainda fungando.

- Ele é filho do diretor da faculdade. É muito famoso por aqui por seu estilo e irreverência, mas também por ter uma banda famosa em Tóquio.

- Ele é japonês?

- Não burra, é inglês! É claro que ele é japonês! – retrucou Emma.

- Continuando... – falou Natty como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – O pai dele recebeu uma grande oportunidade de trabalho e o mandaram para cá. Para poder administrar a faculdade, nisso; Matsumoto tirou algumas férias da banda e veio estudar, não me perguntem o quê, também para aperfeiçoar seu inglês. Ele é um garoto meio problemático, ele se alto intitula um "Cara mal" e não é por menos, fundou até mesmo uma gangue aqui na faculdade. O chamam de "Príncipe Encantado", talvez pelo rostinho bonito que ele tem, é também muito popular entre o público feminino. – concluiu.

Uma áurea de escuridão pousou sobre Lívia o que a fez expressar em face, a expressão depressiva e desapontada.

- Fui chamada de "idiota" pelo garoto mais popular da escola... eu sou mesmo...

- Calma, calma – consolava Emma. – você não vai ser exposta ou algo assim...

- É. Vamos lá Lívia, pra cima! Você ainda tem que se declarar, não? – incentivou Natty.

- Sim, sim, sim... – repetiu Lívia descendo da mesa. – declarar... – murmurou. Lívia deu um grito agudo e ensurdecedor que assustou Emma e Natty.

- O QUE FOI?! – berrou Emma com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- MEU DEUS! – exclamou ela aos berros. – Minha carta não está comigo. – como uma assombração que passara a frente das três, suas expressões embranqueceram.

- SUA CABEÇA DE VENTO! – urrou Emma empurrando Lívia para fora da sala.

O Vento frio se mostrava presente no campus da faculdade, ao longe, Lívia observou alguns casais namorando em alguns pontos por ali. Voltando ao local onde se "declarou", Lívia começou a procurar pelo grama, com um peso no estomago.

- Ai meu Deus! Se alguém pegou aquela carta, será o fim! – se martirizou. – Meu nome também está na carta! – falou como se tivesse dito alguma palavra blasfêmia. – Ai... Ai... aparece cartinha... o que devo fazer... – o barulho de uma bola de basquete batendo no chão não chamou a sua atenção. Lívia estava com todos os sentidos concentrados em encontrar a carta que não notou uma voz lhe chamando.

- Bettany! Hei! – alguém chegou próximo a ela e a tocou no ombro. Lívia levantou o rosto rapidamente e ao fazê-lo caiu sentada no chão, todo o seu corpo tremeu de forma descomunal. – Você é a Bettany da minha sala, não? – perguntou o garoto gentilmente.

"IAN COSTNER!!" ela gritou em pensamento.

- O que esta fazendo aí na grama? – perguntou o garoto. Ela abriu e fechou a boca três vezes. Ele a olhou interrogativo. – Está procurando alguma coisa? Posso te ajudar.

- NÃO! – gritou. Ele se espantou. – Não... não... desculpa... – gaguejou. "Oh cara! O que devo fazer?" – Fazendo?... fazendo... na grama?

- Sim. – disse ele lentamente. – Estou perguntando se você está procurando alguma coisa, eu posso te ajudar. – ofereceu ajuda de forma amigável.

- É... é... estou... procurando... a ... n... grama... da... Emma...

- Grama...

- É! – exclamou de forma ativa. – Nãoprecisameajudarnão! – falou rapidamente. Ian franziu o cenho, demorou alguns segundos para entender.

- Tudo bem, então – disse sorrindo. – Ok. Bom, já esta ficando tarde. É melhor você ir para casa logo. – falou ao pegar a bola de basquete.

- Sim, você está certo! – disse ao se levantar de um pulo balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa rapidamente, o que a fez ter dor no pescoço alguns minutos depois. "Droga, ele deve está pensando que eu sou uma estranha, agora".

- Capitão! O treinador está chamado! – berrou um garoto alguns metros de distancia dos dois, junto com mais alguns que faziam parte do time de basquete da faculdade.

- Já estou indo! – respondeu ele para o amigo. – Te cuida. – disse para Lívia ao ir ao encontro dos rapazes que o esperavam. Quando ele ficou alguns metros de distância, Lívia caiu de joelhos na grama, perdendo as sensibilidade das pernas, suspirando feito boba. Como se levasse um choque elétrico, ela acordou de seus devaneios românticos.

- Pára, pára, pára! – disse ao bater em si mesma. – Não é hora pra ficar sonhando. Mas voltou ao estado romântico e suspiratório. – Ele disse meu nome... – suspirou com as mãos aos lábios. – Ahhhh – gritou para si mesmo com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. – Estou tão feliz! É a primeira vez que eu falo com ele. Meu coração vai explodir! – ela se levantou correu para pegar suas coisas na sala e voltar para casa. Alguém a observava da janela da sala do primeiro ano com um sorriso maliciosos nos lábios.

"Estou rezando... para que aquela carta tenha voado para bem longe até que alcance a atmosfera e vaze para o universo e nunca mais volte". _Foi isso que eu desejei, mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu._

- Cheguei! – disse ao abrir a porta de casa no mesmo instante em que sua mãe abrira.

- WAHHH. – gritaram as duas em uníssono.

- Você me assustou e ainda chegou tarde! – ofegou a mão com as mãos ao peito.

- Você também me assustou. – falou Lívia ao entrar colocando sua bolsa numa mesinha de madeira e se sentando no sofá, suspirando de cansada. – E já esta tarde. Vai algum lugar? – quis saber. Sua mãe, muito bonita e bem arrumada, falou num tom infantil:

- Um encontro!

- O QUE?! – exclamou Miya ao pular do sofá. Sua mãe correu para porta.

- Lívia, você deveria arrumar um namorado também. – alfinetou de forma sarcástica dando um tchauzinho.

- Cale a boca! – repreendeu-a Lívia.

- Tchau querida!

- Você realmente... – ofegou. – Deixa a sua filha sozinha e vai a um encontro! – brigou ela da porta enquanto sua mãe sorria com cinismo entrando num táxi.

Lívia bateu a porta.

- Minha mãe é um caso sério! – ofegou ao desmanchar o penteado do cabelo. – embora isso não me afete.

_Meu pai morreu há oito anos. Não sei se posso entender, talvez sim, que minha mãe possa estar se sentindo um pouco sozinha, mas é que às vezes dá raiva só de ver aquela cara cínica dela!_

- Tão cansativo. – suspirou ao olhar sua face desapontada na frente do espelho do banheiro. – Onde será que aquela carta foi parar? A primeira coisa que eu irei fazer quando chegar à faculdade é procurar aquela carta. Tenho que achá-la de qualquer jeito!

A noite passou fria e o dia amanheceu nebuloso, cinzento como a sorte de Lívia Bettany, que levantou cedo para procurar a bendita cuja. Lívia andou pelo campo vasto da faculdade, silencioso aquela manhã. Ao longe já se poderia ver alunos entrando na faculdade e alguns ainda em outros pontos do campo, curtindo um pequeno tempo que tinham antes de começar o desespero das aulas. Com os frios nas mãos, esfregando uma na outra para se aquecer, Lívia não sabia se aquela tremedeira era do frio que lhe invadia o corpo ou se era do medo de não encontrar a carta. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver um garoto parado no lugar onde ela deixou a carta cair "Se é que caiu!" pensou.

- Hã? – ofegou ao chegar mais perto. – Quem? – disse num sussurro para si mesmo. O garoto se virou para ver quem chegava. Lívia sentiu um arrombo no estomago. "NÃÃÃOOOO... mas é o garoto de ontem!" ela pensou em pleno desespero dando meia volta. "O príncipe filho da..."

- Encontrou o que estava procurando? – perguntou ele. Lívia parou sentido seu coração explodir "Não... diga que não é verdade". Ela se virou temendo ver o que o que sua imaginação estava lhe mostrando. – Lívia... Bettany. – e viu. Ali, bem nas mãos dele. "Minha carta!" ela explodiu em pensamento de felicidade.

- É-é minha carta... – disse tremula ao estender as mãos para pega-la. – muito obrigada. – agradeceu. – "Obrigada meu Deus, eu encontrei!". Mas no momento em que Lívia tocou na carta, Matsumoto a desviou.

- Por quê? – perguntou num sorriso maroto.

- Hã? Por quê? – gaguejou Lívia sem entender.

- Não seja idiota, por que você acha que eu viria aqui tão cedo somente devolver a carta? – disse num tom irônico ainda exibindo um sorriso maldoso. Lívia sentiu um ar frio subir pela espinha. – Seja minha escrava. – o mundo de Lívia parou.

- C-como...? – ela tentou raciocinar. – Do que você esta falando...? Me devolva a carta. – sua voz tremeu e ela viu que no rosto de Matsumoto estava a expressão séria e decidida.

- Devolver? Parece que você não entendeu a situação. – sua voz saiu grave. – Ter essa carta, que você escreveu para o seu querido capitão do time de basquete, e fazer centenas de cópias dela... é muito simples... então imagine tudo isso voando pelos áreas da faculdade.

- O quê...? – o cérebro de Lívia estava desligado. Somente a face séria e a voz fria e arrastada de Matsumoto entravam em sua mente naquele momento. "Minha carta... voando... todos os meus sentimentos... minha intimidade..." seus pensamentos entraram em confusão.

- Sou Matsumoto Takanori, do primeiro ano, turma B. – disse ele num sorriso maroto. "O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM ELE" Lívia explodiu. – Pode me chamar de Tanakori-kun, Lívia-chan. – ele saiu enquanto Lívia ainda estava em guerra com a sua boca e seus pensamentos, se gritava ou se chorava.

- Hei!! – berrou ela. – Espere!!! – mas ele já estava alguns metros de distancia quando ela resolveu entrar em órbita. – Chan? De onde ele tirou esse chan? Ele acha que sou Jack Chan? E desde quanto eu dei liberdade para ele me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Como assim chamá-lo de Takanori-kun? O que é isso? E minha carta? Por que ele não me devolveu! – ela saiu bufando alto. Andando a passos decisivos e largos, passou por várias salas, já com alguns alunos dentro esperando os professores. Sua mente só lhe mostrava a face maliciosa de Matsumoto e a placa "Primeiro ano, turma B". Ao chegar à porta, dava para se escutar um grande barulho. Ela ficou de frente para a porta no corredor extenso. Respirando fundo, levantou a mão para bater, mas a porta fora aberta rapidamente, e Lívia arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus, cheguei ao inferno. – murmurou ela ao ver a sala. Muito diferente das outras, os alunos parecia macacos pulando de um lado para o outro, nem pareciam serem alunos de faculdades, parecia arruaceiros desafiando as leis da gravidade e as leis da faculdade. Alguns mascavam chicletes como se mascasse cola na boca, outros contavam os piercings que tinham, como uma competição. E lá, sentado no fundo da sala, como se fosse um rei em seu trono governando toda a baderna, Matsumoto Takanori, que a olhava com um olhar incógnito que Lívia recusou a querer saber. Entrou na sala que mantinha a algazarra, sendo acompanhada por todos os olhares presente. Lívia se sentiu nua. Ao chegar perto de Takanori, Lívia tremeu, pensou em chamá-lo a um canto, não queria falar da carta com aquelas pessoas por perto.

Mas isso seria difícil.

- Takanori, quem é essa garota? – perguntou um ao se aproximar de Lívia, tão próximo, que esta sentiu como se o garoto respirasse em cima dela. – É uma novata?

- Ohh ela esta tremendo... – falou um outro com um olhar malicioso ao chegar do outro lado de Lívia. "Mãe... socorro".

- Esta é Lívia Bettany-chan, apenas, apenas diga para que faça alguma coisa que ela será obrigada a fazer. – Lívia ficou estupefata. "Não vou olhar para esses idiotas", pensou ela rezando baixinho para que os garotos se afastassem.

- Muito sexy! – sussurrou um ao pé do ouvido de Lívia.

- Até que não é de se jogar fora.

- Hei! – chamou um que veio por trás de Lívia. – quer transar comigo?

- Como?! – berrou Lívia. Era a gota d'água.

- Não. – disse Matsumoto num ato e sonoro "não". Todos se calaram. – Lívia-chan só obedece a mim. – "Esta se contradizendo." Pensou Lívia, mas um pouco aliviada, se é que poderia se sentir assim.

- Isso não é justo... – reclamou um garoto. E os burburinhos começaram.

-... por que só com Takanori que acontece essas coisas?

-... que sorte a dele.

- Pode ir. – disse ele para ela. Lívia não pensou duas vezes, e se pôs para fora da sala esquecendo completamente o que iria fazer. "Afinal... por que foi que eu fui lá?"

Como uma expressão de derrota estampada à face. Lívia entrou na sala com uma áurea escura em suas costas. Tanto que o professor não se incomodou com ela chegar alguns minutos atrasada e a deixou entrar. Caminhando entre as carteiras como se caminhasse na corda bamba, esperando cair no mar para que o primeiro tubarão a devorasse, Lívia se jogou em sua carteira e já sentiu dois olhares fulminantes a suas costas.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota. – brigou Emma ao fim da aula, as três conversavam a um canto da sala. – Preciso trocar de adjetivo, já estou cansada de dizer que você é uma idiota imagine os leitores! – concluiu. – sua cabeça de vento!

- Eu também acho estranho... – a voz de Lívia saiu tremula. – Mas estou realmente assustada com Takanori. Aquele filho da mãe não teve a mínima intenção de devolver a carta.

- Eu já ouvi falar do pessoal da turma B, são do tipo Problemáticos que a faculdade não pode punir. É um asilo! – falou Natty enquanto olhava um livro de química.

- Você anda bem informada, não? – alfinetou Emma, encostada a carteira de Natty.

- Só escuto. – respondeu. – Continuando... se trata de um lugar sem lei.

- Mas por que isso? – indagou Emma.

- Resposta: o cara que governa a turma B é filho diretor. – respondeu Natty seca. Emma e Lívia se entreolharam fazendo um ruído com a garganta. Natty apenas as observou. – Continuando... – disse num tom de desdém. – Ouvi boatos...

- Mas você já escuta boatos! – comentou Emma. Natty a ignorou.

-... Que as garotas que ele escolhe, ficam presas a eles. Até que enlouqueçam de uma vez. – Emma exibia uma expressão insolúvel de sarcasmo. Lívia parecia estupefata.

- Por quê...? – fez Lívia num sussurro desesperador.

- Isso é ridículo! – explodiu Emma. – Que palhaçada é essa?! – Natty ergueu as mãos pra cima em forma de inocente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Foi o que eu ouvi, mas... – ela manteve silêncio. Emma prestara atenção. Lívia parecia entrar numa avalanche de pensamentos terríveis. – Há provas.

- HÃ?! – fez Lívia transtornada.

- Mentira... – disse Emma numa falsa certeza. – Isso é... é brincadeira, não é?

- O que há de errado nessa faculdade! – disse Lívia num ultimo suspiro de desespero.

- Isso é tudo piada! – replicou em seguida se dirigiu a Lívia que já se encontrava em prantos. – Você é uma imprestável! Ele te tem nas mãos. Eu vou pegar a sua carta de volta. – concluiu Emma com firmeza. Lívia se ajoelhou aos pés da mesma.

- Obrigada... muito obrigada... você é minha salvadora.

- Vou assustar aquele pentelho!

As três caminhando pelo corredor apinhado de gente. Emma ia à frente, com um autoritário ar de liderança; Lívia vinha logo atrás, seguindo fielmente os passos de Emma, embora estes contendo algumas tropeçadas e Natty vinha atrás, bocejando, como se tivesse sido arrastada contra a vontade de sua cama.

As três chegaram ao corredor da sala do primeiro ano da Turma B. O corredor, com a troca de professores em determinadas aulas, parecia que entrava em guerra. Era alunos correndo de um lado para o outro e as três se viram novamente as voltas do colégio num colégio governado por uma artilharia mínima de regras, ou seja, parecia que ali, as regras nunca chegariam a reinar. Havia todos os tipos de pessoas vestidas de todos os estilos, até alunos se atracando na frente de alguns armários abertos que mostravam fotografias de cantores ou bandas de rock pesado de vários países. Papeis espalhados pelo chão, anotações, provas, até capas de livro. Lívia apanhou um e leu o título já desgasto: "A era do sexo na adolescência." Emma deu um tapa não de Lívia que a fez derrubar a capa do livro no chão e sussurrou: "Você não sabe por onde isso andou."

- Quando eu vim aqui isso não estava assim... – comentou Lívia tentando parecer o mais normal possível, sem observar ao exagero os demais que ali se encontravam.

- Isso deve acontecer durante os intervalos de aulas. – disse Emma numa voz grave e autoritária como se não se importasse com o ambiente. – Certo. Agora vamos ver esse individuo. – disse dando ênfase a ultima palavra. Emma abriu a porta da sala do Primeiro ano Turma B com arrogância, logo um garoto que vestia vestes rasgadas e surradas, parecia alienado, apareceu na sua frente. Usava cabelos tingidos com cores diferentes, piercings na face lhe dava a impressão de que passara por várias seções de tortura. Suas tatuagens lhe cobriam os braços nus, desprovido do que seria uma blusa azul marinho com mangas longas, e uma jaqueta preta com o nome da banda ACDC. Ele olhou Emma de cima a baixo, e ela fez o mesmo. Ele se aproximou da moça e ela deu um passo para trás lhe olhando com um olha feroz de superioridade.

- O que querem? – perguntou ele numa voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo mansa, como se tivesse acordado agora.

- Queremos falar com Matsumoto Takanori. – respondeu ela ríspida. O Rapaz apenas a encarou, a olhou novamente de cima a baixo.

- Você não acha que é muito... muito... – ele parecia querer achar uma palavra.

- Muito o quê? – quis saber Emma como se iniciasse uma briga de intelectuais.

- Como posso dizer... – ele fez cara de quem estava pesando. Natty levou a mão à testa e sussurrou ao pé do ouvi de Lívia algo como: "Isso não vai dar certo".

- Por favor, quer chamar o rapaz. – disse Emma em alto e bom som. O Moço a encarou novamente.

- Tudo bem. – disse por fim se afastando da porta. – Takanori, tem umas gatas, uma é bem chata... – Emma fechou a cara de forma assassina. – Mas o resto... até que dá pro galho.

- Você é muito folgado! – explodiu Emma.

- Eu num falei! – exclamou Natty.

- Emma. Emma, calma. – disse Lívia agarrando o braço de Emma e a trazendo para si, a garota já estava entrando na sala. Matsumoto apareceu à porta. Exibia o ar de extrema sensualidade com seu ar oriental, com seus cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto. Emma calou-se e até Natty "acordou", o que parecia ter despertado a garota de seus devaneios sonolentos.

- O que querem? – perguntou numa voz e extremamente sensual. Lívia notou que até a pedra impenetrável tremeu, Emma. – Estou ocupado.

"Vá Emma, pede a ele!" mandou Lívia murmurando no ouvido de Emma. Emma caiu numa gargalhada descomunal o que assustou Lívia. Emma passou rapidamente para trás de Lívia a empurrando para cima de Matsumoto.

- Hahahaha... – riu nervosamente, seu rosto estava corado como um tomate não tão diferente quando o de Natty que parecia uma estátua com um olhar perdido. – Estou muito feliz que você tenha escolhido essa tapada para te servi. Pode ficar com ela!

- Por quê?! – foi o ultimo grito de socorro de Lívia antes de ser puxada por Takanori para dentro da sala.

- Ele é totalmente diferente de como imaginamos. – falou Emma e Natty em uníssonos quando a porta da sala da Turma B fechou.

- Não é a toa que ele seja considerado um príncipe encantado... – comentou Emma ainda encantada.

Lívia foi obrigada a se sentar, observando o ambiente desolador. Algumas alunas a encarava como se ela fosse algo interessante a se olhar, tanto que Lívia se sentiu incomodada, encolhida no que já diziam ser: "Roupas de quinta avenida", ou seja, vestida no seu moletom básico de cor clara, quase branco, numa saia longa meio florida clara, numa sandália meio alta branca, com seu cabelo muito bem cuidado, na cor natural de um castanho, com uma maquiagem básica, tudo isso misturado numa naturalidade impecável. As garotas sentaram ao seu redor e não se propuseram a esconder que a olhava, de fato sentaram fazendo com que Lívia ficasse envolta de garotas trajando preto ou cores escuras, uma ou duas delas, mascava chicles, e mascavam de tal forma que era impossível fingir não ouvir o ruído que saia de suas bocas, que estas, ficavam abertas. "Que sensação horrível" pensou Lívia enquanto encarava suas próprias mãos.

A garota que se sentava a frente e de frente para Lívia, olhou suas mãos e comparou com as próprias.

- Belas unhas. – comentou ao olhar para Lívia.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, logo a do lado direito soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou rindo com as outras. – "Obrigada". – disse uma fingida voz de santa.

- Ela só agradeceu, Sarah o que tem demais? – perguntou a que fez o comentário das unhas, as outras pararam de sorrir. Lívia a classificou como Líder do grupo. Os olhos de Lívia caíram sobre uma garota, que estava sentando com um grupo de rapazes, era uma japonesa, de cabelos muito negros e pele muito branca. Não se vestia como as outras e parecia ser a mais disciplinada da turma. Lívia pediu socorro com os olhos, mas esta a ignorou, rindo com os rapazes. "Parece que eu não tenho salvação, fui traída pelas minhas melhores amigas..." pensou vasculhando com os olhos a sala.

"Por que eu tenho que ficar nessa sala" pensou desesperada.

- Saiam daí. Parecem abutres! – falou Matsumoto espantando as garotas que saíram manhosamente. Este se sentou ao lado de Lívia e faziam o contraste perfeito. Entre as vestes simples de Lívia, com a extravagância de um modo excêntrico de Takanori, sem copiar os demais da sala, realmente ele tinha um estilo próprio que lhe caia perfeitamente e que ninguém poderia copiar. Além de ser exótico era, ao mesmo tempo, muito sexy.

"Ele esta... esta cantarolando?" pensou, ao reparar que Takanori cantarolava baixinho. Lívia se irritou, enquanto passava o diabo ele cantava.

Uma figura que não combinava com aquela sala, entrou rapidamente e se encaminhou para frente da sala carregando uma maleta. Lívia notou que os alunos se sentaram em suas carteiras o dera a entender que aquela figura era um professor, obviamente se vestia de forma diferente aos demais da sala, ou seja, de forma "Normal" ao pensamente de Lívia.

- Você é novata?! – perguntou o professor gentilmente. Lívia soletrou socorro.

- É minha namorada. Veio me ver e como senti tantas saudades, pedi para ela ficar aqui. O senhor não se incomoda, não? – perguntou Takanori de forma intimidadora. Lívia girou tão rápido o seu pescoço para encarar Matsumoto que fez um ruído e doeu.

- Então é mais uma namorada de Matsumoto? Não, de forma alguma eu iria me incomodar, disponha. – falou o professor numa voz tremula. Lívia deu suas tentativas de pedir socorro perdidas. "Agora eu me ferrei". Lívia se inclinou para frente ao repousar a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Não adianta pedir socorro. – sussurrou uma voz grave ao seu ouvi. Lívia empalideceu. Logo encarou o rapaz que mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Ninguém pode me impedir de fazer o que quero.

- O que você quer?! – perguntou como num pedido de suplica.

- Nada. Só me divertir. Estou entediado neste país, e já vi de tudo. E é sua tarefa me fazer tirar esse tédio. – respondeu num sorriso malicioso.

- Você...! – Lívia abriu a boca para replicar com ferocidade, mas foi impedida de falar, pois Matsumoto levou sua mão direita aos lábios da moça fazendo-a calar.

- Fique quieta que eu quero que você preste atenção na aula por mim. – falou ao tirar a mão da boca da garota. Pegou os fones de ouvido de um mp3 no bolso, se deitou na carteira e fechou os olhos. Lívia olhou para o professor e para a porta, olhou a distancia e averiguou os movimentos para sair da sala, mas quando olhou de volta para Matsumoto, este estava com os olhos abertos a encarando. Lívia se assustou. Ele pegou na mão dela e a segurou firme, fechando os olhos em seguida. Lívia se deu por vencida, batendo o cotovelo na carteira e repousando o rosto no punho fechando com uma cara de raiva.

Lívia caminhava depressa no corredor vazio, durante o intervalo e outro das salas de aulas, carregando uma sacola com livros do primeiro ano.

- Que inferno! Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?! – se perguntou ao se alto dar advertência. Ao cruzar um corredor tropeçou e caiu derrubando os livros no chão. Rapidamente, esticou as mãos para pegar os livros próximos, mas um pé com um sapato feminino pisou no que ela estava prestes a pegar. Lívia levantou a cabeça.

Três garotas com as faces mal encaradas, a olhavam de cima. Uma delas era a japonesa a quem Lívia havia pedido socorro com os olhos, algumas aulas passadas, mas fora ignorada.

- O que...? – perguntou Lívia.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou a japonesa com ar arrogante, as demais apenas encaravam Lívia. – Acha que é a princesinha de Princeton? Acha que pode ficar do lado de Takanori-sama? Heim?

- Takanori-sama...? – disse Lívia baixo.

- Responde garota! – brigou uma. A japonesa levantou a mão para que a moça ao seu lado não falasse, esta obedeceu. Ela se agachou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Lívia.

- Você ficou feliz quando ele disse que é namorada dele? Claro que ficou feliz.

- Eu não fiquei feliz! – retrucou. – Nada disso...

- Cale a boca, você não esta no seu direto de falar! – berrou a japonesa. – Me escute, o Takanori logo vai se cansar de você e logo você virara lixo nas mãos dele. Fique longe ou vai se arrepender.

- Hei! Eu também não gosto desta situação, e não tenho que ficar passando por isso! Se ele devolvesse logo a minha carta eu já estaria longe!

- Carta? – disse a japonesa.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou uma voz atrás das garotas antes que a japonesa pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta.

- Ian! – exclamou Lívia num murmurou de felicidade e alívio.

- Bettany! – exclamou o rapaz preocupado ao ver que a garota estava ao chão. As três moças o olharam de forma desprezível e foram embora. – Você está bem?! – perguntou ele rápido vindo socorrer Lívia.

- Elas não fizeram nada. – respondeu corada com uma voz tremula. "Que embaraçoso" pensou. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu ouvi de alguns amigos meus, que você esta fazendo algumas coisas para o aluno do primeiro ano. – Lívia se sentiu como se levasse uma porrada na face.

- Não... não... não é o que você esta pensando... não é nada disso! – falou rapidamente gaguejando. – Eu estou bem. Só tenho as minhas razões.

- Mas se você esta se sentindo obrigada a fazer isso, você tem que dizer isso a ele. Desculpa me intrometer, eu não entendo as suas razões, mas você não precisa fazer algo que não queira. – Lívia corou rapidamente, sue coração foi à garganta "Ele... ele esta... esta se preocupando comigo?"

- O-obrigada por se... se preocupar. – agradeceu gentilmente. E ao fim do corredor a japonesa os observava.

_Obrigada Ian, obrigada mesmo por me acender uma luz de esperança. Já tinha me esquecido dos meus sentimentos no meio dessa confusão toda. Não tenho que temer. É por causa do meu medo que ele me controla, não vou deixar ele tirar você de mim por uma fraqueza minha._

- Você esta indo se declarar para aquele capitão? Tem certeza de que quer isso? – perguntou Takanori displicente sem dar muita atenção a uma Lívia empertigada a sua frente com uma expressão decisiva. Takanori estava debruçado sobre a carteira, descansando a cabeça sobre o braço esquerdo enquanto com a mão direita segurava um livro grosso.

- O nosso... – ela pigarreou. – O seu "contrato" esta terminado. E você não precisa mais me devolver à carta e com isso concluímos esse absurdo de sociedade.

- Resumo: Você não precisa ser mais minha escrava? – disse ele fazendo Lívia corar constrangida.

- S-sim... – disse com o rosto corado.

- Esta certo. – disse ele por fim. Lívia franziu o cenho.

- Certo? – falou como se insistisse, se surpreendeu que ele não tenha feito qualquer objeção. – Então... estou indo! – falou convicta. Lívia deu meia volta e saiu porta a fora passando pela Japonesa que a olhou por uns instantes. Ela se aproximou de Takanori segurando uma pequena sacola de papel.

- Ahh... Mika! – chamou um garoto que foi ao seu encontro. – O que é isso?

- Não lhe interessa. – falou ela ríspida. – São alguns bolinhos que fiz para Takanori-sama. – falou sorrindo ao se virar para o rapaz. – Você quer? – ofereceu.

- Não obrigado. – disse Matsumoto sério, sua expressão obscura se escondeu por trás do livro grosso. Mika estremeceu. – E, por favor, não me chame dessa forma.

- Takanori, você esta bravo com alguma coisa? – perguntou o garoto enquanto enfiava a mão no saco de papel que Mika segurava.

- Não, não estou bravo. – respondeu gentilmente. "Ele ficou bravo? Com o que ele esta bravo?" Pensou Mika.

Lívia caminhou pelos corredores decidida e ao mesmo tempo nervosa, a ansiedade que lhe invadiu alguns dias atrás quando estava prestes a entregar a tal carta, voltou, e dessa vez com mais vigor. Ela respirava ofegante e seu coração disparou quando avistou o seu alvo.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele ao vê-la.

- B-bom dia! – gaguejou ela nervosa tentando sorrir "Sorria, apenas sorria. Não seja uma idiota agora. Seja clara!" pensou dando um beliscão em si mesma. "Inicie uma conversar. Vamos! Seja inteligente!", os dois caminhavam conversando enquanto se dirigiam a sala de aula. – Você, não tem treino esta manhã?

- É, mas o time de vôlei esta para participar de um campeonato, então eles precisarão usar o ginásio inteiro. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Bom... pelo menos vocês ganharam uma folga, não? – comentou sorrindo. "Isso... também não sorria demais, pode parecer ridículo".

- Isso também é bom, uma folga é sempre bem vinda! – respondeu ele.

- Deve ser muito cansativo.

- Nem tanto, se você faz o que gosta. – "Ele é tão fofo", Lívia corou com o próprio pensamento.

- Ahh... – começou nervosamente. – Ian, esta tarde...

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ian ao olhar uma aglomeração de alunos em frente à sala. Os alunos olhavam curiosos um pequeno papel pregado no mural. Eles riam e deram gargalhadas aos dois que chegaram.

- Vejam só! – disse um que não conseguia parar de rir. – Isso ainda existe? Será que estamos mesmo no século vinte e um?

- hei! Ian, você é muito popular, já não bastava você ser o capitão do time da faculdade? – guinchou uma garota risonha.

- Você sabia que ela gosta mais de te ver jogando! – disse um garoto. Um grupinho deles fez um teatrinho que simulava Lívia tendo ataques histéricos ao ver Ian marcando pontos de sesta. Lívia se viu cair do céu de cara no inferno, e dessa vez, sem vista de saída. Lívia saiu esbarrando nos alunos que gargalhavam a sua volta e olhou para o mural, lá estava, estampada como um troféu, sua carta, e todos os seus sentimentos e intimidades amostra. Ela levou a mão à boca, sua respiração ficou difícil, as vozes dos alunos desapareciam a sua volta, ela não conseguia mais distinguir as pessoas a sua frente. Tudo rodava, e rodava cada vez mais rápido, uma dor fulminante tomou conta de seu peito.

- Lívia, você esta bem? – perguntou a voz distante de Ian aparando a garota. – Calem a boca! Vocês parecem um bando de crianças! – berrou para os colegas. – Que estúpido! – Lívia ainda conseguiu ouvir a reclamação de Ian. Arrancou a carta com ferocidade do mural. Se sentindo envergonhada, saiu esbarrando em todos a sua volta, correndo o máximo que poderia para escapar daquela humilhação. – Lívia, espere!

- Lívia? – disse Emma surpresa ao ver Lívia passar voando por ela. – Ian? O que aconteceu?!

A garota parou num corredor vazio, despistando Ian. Ela se deixou escorregar pela parede chorando alto. Não sabia se era raiva, desapontamento, ou outro tipo de sentimento, mas só sentia que estava doendo e doía muito. Era desesperador. Envergonhada e humilhada na frente de todos e ainda por cima, na frente de Ian. Se sentiu uma estúpida, uma verdadeira idiota, se tivesse tido entregado a carta antes não passaria por essa vergonha.

- A carta... – ela sussurrou entre um fungando. – Como? – se perguntou. Ela tentava pensar em como a carta poderia ter aparecido ali. – Não... – ela sentiu um arrombo no estomago. – Ele... ele não faria isso... não! – "Ninguém pode me impedir de fazer o que quero." As palavras de Matsumoto lhe vieram à cabeça. – Não vou perdoá-lo. NUNCA!

A porta da sala do Primeiro ano da Turma B se abriu como um estalo, como passos decisivos e pesados, Lívia caminhou diretamente até Matsumoto Takanori lhe dando uma bofetada na face, a sala calou-se. Matsumoto sentiu a mão de Lívia arder.

- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou ele neutro. Lívia arfava e parecia fora de si.

- SEU IDIOTA! – berrou ela. – Você sabe o que fez? Me humilhar na frente de todos? – urrou atirando a carta amassada em cima da mesa de Takanori que a olhou com um olhar incógnito. – Esse era o seu plano? O que você tem contra mim? Por que quer brincar comigo?!

Matsumoto se manteve sério.

- Você é só mais um garoto famoso, que acha que pode pisar nos outros quando bem entende! Você nunca vai conseguir entender os sentimentos das outras pessoas. Você é só mais um filhinho de papai que pensa que pode comprar todo mundo com suas chantagens sórdidas e vis! – Lívia respirou fundo, o rosto interrogativo de Ian vinha a sua frente quando olhara aquelas pessoas rindo dele, sem motivo e suas palavras duras: "Que estúpido". – Você... – ela gaguejou com voz tremula e embargada. – É um estúpido... – fungou. – O CORAÇÃO DAS PESSOAS NÃO FOI FEITO PRA BRINCAR – gritou.

Um silêncio tenso caiu sobre a sala, ninguém proferiu nenhuma palavra, este silêncio só era quebrando pela respiração ofegante de Lívia.

- Era só isso que você tinha pra dizer? – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca. Lívia o encarou. Seus olhos encontraram os de Takanori, intimidadores e ameaçadores como ela jamais havia visto.

- Eu disse: "Ninguém pode me impedir de fazer o que quero", estou lhe refrescando a memória. É só uma dica de antemão. – Lívia se sentiu sem chão. Enfrentou os olhos frios de Takanori por alguns segundos. Saiu da sala da mesma forma que entrou, mas ao invés da raiva era agora frustração. Matsumoto amassou a carta deixada por Lívia sobre sua mesa, como se esmagasse uma mosca, ainda encarando a porta aberta por onde a garota passará.

- Bettany! – chamou uma voz atrás de Lívia esta se virou.

- Ian? – murmurou ela e logo as palavras duras do garoto lhe vieram à cabeça novamente e sentiu uma vontade louca de chorar. – Desculpe te envolver nisso tudo. Deve ter de dado problemas. Sinto muito. – falou ela nervosamente, enxugando uma lágrima que teimara em sair. Lívia baixo os olhos para que ele não a visse chorar, um lenço estendido por Ian veio ao encontro de seus olhos.

- Eu... eu não acho que isso me tenha causado problemas. – falou ele decidido meio nervoso.

- O que...? – disse ela baixinho. Ele corou. Logo pareia tão nervoso quando ela.

- Esta... estamos atrasados para a aula. Vamos – disse ao tomar o caminho da sala.

- Ian, o caminho da sala de aula é para o outro lado. – mas o garoto parecia não ouvir. Lívia franziu o cenho: "Não pode ser?" pensou ao se perguntar por que ele parecia tão nervoso.

- Que ótimo, Lívia, vocês vão se acerta! – comentou feliz Emma. As duas e Natty estavam, durante o intervalo, no refeitório da faculdade. Natty, porem não participava da conversa, estava escondida por trás de um livro.

- Traidora. – falou pesado Lívia para Emma, esta sorriu amarelo.

- Mas... bom, isso pelo fez Ian olhar para você! – disse cortando o assunto.

- Há... talvez... – disse Lívia cansada. – Ele devia estar com pena de mim, ou algo do tipo. Depois do que aconteceu, não posso me dar o luxo de criar fantasias, ilusões.

- Não diga isso. Deixe de pessimismo! – retrucou Emma. – Foi um jeito dele ficar sabendo de uma vez, não?

- E que jeito... – suspirou Lívia cansada. – Aquele Takanori. – começou ela depois de um tempo. – Ele disse: "Estou lhe refrescando a memória. É só uma dica de antemão"...

- De qualquer forma, ele só disse isso, não tem como ele tirar proveito de você agora, tem? Isso já acabou e vocês não têm nenhuma relação, não é? Então fique aliviada, isso já passou. – confortou Emma.

- É, você esta certa. – disse Lívia com um sorriso de alívio. – Mas vocês não sentem anda por ele não é? – quis saber Lívia como se fosse um interrogatório policial. Emma engasgou.

- Minha nossa! Que teia de aranha enorme. Natty, levanta que esta bem em cima de sua cabeça. – falou Emma rapidamente cortando Lívia.

- Onde?! – perguntou Natty alarmada.

_Eu não devo me preocupar com nada. Mas foi aí que meu pesadelo, de verdade, começou._

- Cheguei! – disse ao abrir a porta de casa. – WAAAHHHH – gritou de susto. Sua mãe parecia fantasiada para uma festa de aniversário com chapéu e bolas de aniversário. – O que é isso?! – perguntou ao levar a mão ao peito de susto.

- Oh! Que bom que você chegou Lívia, esta ansiosa para que você voltasse. – falou ela com uma voz infantil e cantarolando. Lívia fechou a cara.

- Ansiosa? Desde quando você fica assim? – perguntou com sarcasmo. – E por que você esta assim? Por que esse chapéu de festa? Não é meu aniversário, não que eu saiba!

- Tcharam! – fez ela ao ergue a mão direita para Lívia.

- O que é isso? – perguntou sem entender. Lívia pegou a mão da mãe. – HÃ? Você roubou este anel de alguma loja? Deve ser muito caro.

- Que roubei o quê? Ficou maluca. – disse a mãe olhando-a de forma censurada ao tirar a mão rapidamente dos olhos de Lívia. – Ele me pediu em casamento. – disse por fim com um sorriso.

- Pediu... pediu... – Lívia tentava encaixar as palavras. – EM CASAMENTO?! – a casa estremeceu.

"Que grande progresso, ele a pediu em casamento. Isso significa que ela planeja casar de novo?" "E nem ao menos me consultou?" "Que espécie de mãe é essa?" Lívia entrava numa contusão de pensamentos enquanto estava sentada a mesa farta de cara emburrada.

- Eu te contei que ele era meu namorado. Ele é um cliente freqüente lá da loja de conveniências, aquela onde eu trabalho...

- Sei... – disse Lívia em tédio cortando a história romântica de sua mãe, que esta não se importou em continuar.

-... Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, um homem tão gentil. O que é difícil de se encontrar hoje em dia. – falou ela suspirando alto. – Lívia você esta bem com isso, não é? – perguntou como se já tivesse dito isso umas centenas de vezes.

- Bem... – começou Lívia. – Isso foi tudo muito rápido, eu nem o conheço. Ele vai ser meu futuro padrasto e nem sem quem ele é.

- Ele é alguém que você conhece, sim! – falou sua mãe de forma divertida.

- Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

- Ele é o diretor da faculdade de onde você estuda! – Lívia entrou em órbita. A campainha da porta tocou. Sua mãe se levantou da mesa de forma feliz e foi atender.

- Já estou indo... – falou a voz de sua mãe.

- Diretor? – murmurou Lívia. "Imagino que tipo de pessoa ele é... ele deve ser um homem incrível" "Mamãe deve ter tido sorte". Uma conversa de algumas semanas atrás lhe veio à mente: "Quem é ele? Ele é famoso?" "Ele é filho do diretor da faculdade. É muito famoso por aqui por seu estilo e irreverência, mas também por ter uma banda famosa em Tóquio." Lívia entrou em estado de choque temporário. – ELE É FILHO DO DIRETOR! – se levantando da mesa de um salto. – Espera mãe! – disse ao sair correndo para a porta. – Ele é filho do dire... – "Isso não pode ser verdade"

Pensou desesperada ao ver uma figura cruzar o portal da casa.

- Oh! Lívia, venha e diga oi. – disse a mãe de forma gentil. – Ele é filho do homem com que eu vou me casar. Matsumoto Takanori. – Lívia teve um colapso mental. "NÃÃÃAOOOOO" gritou em pensamento. "Como isso foi terminar??!!" – Ele será o seu futuro irmão. – disse sua mãe sorrindo.

- Prazer em conhecer, "irmã" – disse Matsumoto Takanori com um sorriso cínico no rosto. "Se isso é um pesadelo, por favor, alguém me acorde!!!"

_No way no way _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey _

_You you _

_I could be your girlfriend_


End file.
